Lunar Eclipse's Story
by Turtlekier42
Summary: This is a story my friend and I have been writing. I suck at summaries so sorry but this will be T just because of some... well it's hard to explain but my friend likes tormenting one of the characters so anyway, please read and if you do hopefully you like it.
1. Prolauge

**Hey there everyone. This like the other MLP story I put up has been pre-written a bit. The only difference is that it's mostly my friend that is writing this one. She asked me to put it up because she doesn't have a fanfiction account of her own and she probably won't get one any time soon because her parents have to approve of pretty much every website she goes on(don't ask me why I have no idea whatsoever). Anyway, I have no idea when this will be updated and I'm sorry I there are silly grammar mistakes, my friend doesn't like to press shift and I may have missed something. Anyway…**

 **Disclaimer- I don't own MLP and my friend and I own the OCs only**

I was born with a odd shaped horn and my pupils like slits,

nopony liked me but my family and I was a outcast. When my family went to ponyville for a month I was scared of others shunning me so I stayed inside for most of the time only to go to get food with my mother. My mom took me to Zecora's hut deep in the Everfree Forest and that was what I meet Haakon, a zebra with a unicorn horn. Haakon said that the only way for others to see me the way I wanted I had to see myself in the same way. My mother and I come out of the Everfree Forest and we went to Sugarcube Corner for muffins and I sit down near a mare with odd eyes. As I sit she comes to sit with me, I look to see my mother coming over to the table. My mother started talking to the mare then told me who she was. She was Derpy Hooves the best mail pony in ponyville. Going back to Canterlot, Luna's moon was shining in the sky.


	2. Introductions(You always need them)

**Here's chapter 1 of my friends story. Onward and Upward.**

 **Disclaimer- Only the OCs are owned by me and my friend nothing else**

Chapter 1:

Looking out into the darkness of the night I stare and watch as Luna raises the sinning moon. Living in the canterlot castle is sad and lonely with my parents and sister on a trip to ponyville, I am alone. *Knock Knock* "Come in" I say still looking out into the moonlight. "Lunar Eclipse, how is thee doing tonight?" Luna asks like she does every night."Luna can I ask you a question?" I say still looking out the window "Thee just did but thy knows we are always here for thine Lunar?" Now staring at my hooves I ask "Luna do you… like me as you student?" Luna looks at me with. surprise "Of course we do Lunar Eclipse we love you as our student, what is troubling thee?" With tears coming out of my eyes I look at Luna to say "Luna do you think I will ever get my cutie mark?" Luna covers me with her wing shining in the moon lit sky Luna's Reply "Of course thy will Lunar Eclipse but, there must be patient." Luna's words made me think about who I was and what I was to sun started to rise and Luna's moon fell over the horizon into the light blue sky. Celestia the princess of the sun brings me no joy like the night that Luna brings. (trit trot) I can hear the hoof steps of a unarmored pony, (zing) a unicorn using magic. ha ha haaaaa…) male unicorn? but all the guards are outside or at their posts luna is sleeping and celestia is given the role announcements to her subjects. (crash clang) the sound of armored horses slamming into the walls of the castle. I ran to the door to look out side a huge figure standing there strangling one of the guards. I did what any brave pony would do to save her friends I ran out of my room my horn ready to fire. (ha ha haaaaaa…) "foolish ponies" the hooded unicorn sayed than dropping the guard to the floor. I saw as a shadow returned to his horn 'dark magic' Luna told me that dark magic was only used by evil ponies that are greedy for power. I looked over at the guard to see if he was fine but, his throat had a large bruise and he was weak to, weak to defend himself. I had a chose to save the guard or call for help but I could stop the unicorn myself. The guard to weak to fly but I can teleport him to my room so he could be safe _._ With the guard still weakened, 'If I don't use dark magic than my light teleportation could leave him blind and burnt.' "Foolish pony you think that you can stop me from killing Princess Luna?" I look down at my hooves and aim a beam of darkness at him "You will never kill Princess Luna" I said with rage darkness binding him into the floor. "You will not win!" The power taking over, my mind use the last magic that I could control shone I lost all control. I stopped only when I had to because my magic was gone then I passed out. I awoke to the unicorn looking down at me I struggle to move but darkness trapping me to the floor. "Used up all you magic, well I guess I win then." The mysterious station said. I struggled but had enough strength to knock him out with a sound wave. I passed out once again. I woke up again but this time in the canterlot infirmary with Luna standing over me. "How is thee doing?" Luna asked. "I'm fine, just tired." I said sitting up and wincing and rubbing my head as if to make the headache go away. "I'm going to my room." I said. "Wait before thee goes thee should look at thy's flank." Luna said. "Why so I can see it's blank as ever?" I asked slightly annoyed. "Thy might not find it so blank." She told me. I looked at my flank and saw that I had earned my cutie mark. It was a black moon fading in to silver . "I GOT MY CUTIE MARK!" I exclaimed happily. I trotted back to my room with a smile. I walked into my room still smiling, and saw a package on my bed. It had a note on it that said -Congrats. From mom and dad. I smiled even more and opened the package, it was amazing metal armor, polished and everything, already fitted for me somehow with my cutie mark on the armor, 'probably magic' I thought, and slipped it under my bed and fell asleep. that night I was to go to the guards counsel for a meeting with the captain of the guard. I made my way to the conference room walking down the empty corridors I saw the guards look at me with confusion. I wish somepony told me what was to come but the captain yelled at me for saving one of the guard. I stopped and look down at my hooves than the guard I saved came running in. "Stop, you can not punish her" the guard said. "And why not Night Phantom?" The Captain asked. "Because she saved me and if you can't see that than… you are not worthy of your rank." The captain looked at me than Night Phantom and said "You are right" Night Phantom noded and walked me back to my room. "Thanks um thanks for saving me back there" I said "No problem, it is the least I could do for you saving my life… um…" he said trailing off ."yes?" I said with wonder. "If you don't mind me asking, what's your name, I mean you already know mine and-" I cut him off "It's Lunar Eclipse."He nodded nervously and said " do… you … want to go to the concert I was hearing about?" I replied. "I...I don't know" I said looking down to the side. "Lunar Eclipse please I…" I stopped him right there and agreed to go. The next night I got ready for the concert. Night Phantom picked me up at midnight, he looked at me and smiled "You look beautiful" I started to blush then he looked into my eyes and said "No you really look beautiful" We walked out of the castle and headed to the concert. When we got to the concert the singer was half changeling and her unicorn dj look like he was related to Vinyl Scratch. All of a sudden the sky went dark than pegasi with carts and crates came down from the sky."Lunar Eclipse, stay behind me" Night Phantom stepped in front of me with his wings out. "Remember only the Earth Ponies and Unicorns!" A pegasus with armor shouted. Then the only things I heard where ponies streaming and sword slashing. "Lunar Eclipse, come on we need to go" Night Phantom grabbed my hoof and than we ran. All of a sudden Night Phantom stopped from pegasi blocking the path in front of us. "Grab onto my back." Night Phantom said still looking at the pegasi. I held on to his back as he flew up over top of the pegasi. Out of nowhere a pegasus grabbed me off of Night Phantom and and dropped me into a cart with two other ponies. Night Phantom was fighting the pegasis but lost I saw him plummet to the ground. I started to cry but Night Phantom started to stand. The royal guard came as the pegasi were taking off and failed to stop some of them. I sit looking at my hooves crying, watching the guards save most of the ponies. I was in on the one cart that made it to cloudsdale. Five pegasi came to the cart, one of the pegasi had hoofcuffs and muzzles. I did not know what was going on but, the mare and stallion that was also in the cart were scared. "Come on get out here NOW" A pegasus with clawed armor said angrily. I backed up into the back of the cart. A pegasus stepped in to the cart grabbing the Earth Pony mare, putting a collar on her and another putting hoofcuffs on to the front and back legs then put a muzzle on to her head. The pegasus came back into the cart grabbing the Earth Pony stallion and doing the same. Lastly the pegasus came in to the cart for me but, instead I walk out with my head down and stopped at the pegasus with the hoofcuffs and muzzles. The pegasus put the hoofcuffs and muzzles on me than a magic canceling ring on my horn. After that the last pegasi put collars on us and a connecting chain through the collars. We followed the general onto a walkway leading to a building filled with cages. The pegasi pushed the mare and stallion in to the same cage then pushed me into the cage on the left of the mare and stallion. I laid down in a corner of the cage. The next night I saw more ponies but not from ponyville so my family was safe for now. All the other ponies were asleep except me. All of a sudden a pony walked in and was coming this way. " Lunar Eclipse you in here?" A pony whispered, I stood up and looked around. Night Phantom walked toward my cell "Lunar Eclipse? Lunar Eclipse. Are you ok? Are you hurt?" He said frantically. I looked at him like he must be kidding. "Right the muzzle I'll go find the keys" He said walking off. I walked over to a corner and laid down. All of a sudden I heard clanging and crashing. A pegasus walked over to my cell and opened the door throwing Night Phantom in. Night Phantom caressing my cheek than saying " Lunar Eclipse… your dress… the loc…" than passing out. I ripped a piece of my dress off with my hooves and knife-like horn and put it into the lock. The guard grabbing hold of my collar "What do you think you're doing?!" I look back to not make eye contact. He released me and I fell back. Night Phantom was trying to stand when the guard was leaving. I put my hoof on his leg to tell him to stay down. "Lunar Eclipse I should be fine" he said holding his wing. I looked at his wing and helped him up. "It's only my wing it should be fine" I ripped my dress once again and bandaged his wing. "Thanks I don't know what I would do without you Lunar Eclipse, now let's open this cell" he said looking at me than pulling a small knife from his armor and unlocked the hoofcuffs and carefully cutting off the muzzle, then moved on to the door. *click* The door opened "Now let's get out of here" He said taking my hoof. "Stop what about the others?" I said. Night Phantom stopped and said "Don't worry, at the castle we can get more help. Now come on we don't have much time." We ran to the edge of the cloud. "Hold on did you remember a backup plan?" I looked at Night Phantom as he was taking out a rope latter "Of course, now you first" I nodded and started to climb down but, the latter started to shake "Night Phantom are you ok?!"

there was no reply then the left side of the latter snapped. "Night Phantom HELP!" I yell as I hang on tight. All of a sudden the latter snapped. "Night Phantom, Night Phant- (uf)" Night Phantom caught me when I started to fall. He wrapped his wing around me then we hit the ground. His wing stopped me from getting too banged up but he was badly hurt. I got up and put him across me back. We made it to the castle when I collapsed. I awoke in the infirmary, Luna ran in then ran to me. "Lunar Eclipse are thou alright we missed you my student" Luna said looking at me. "Luna I'm fine but, how is Night Phantom?" I asked her. she looked at me and asked me " Does thou liketh a guard?" I got up and looked back "Yes." I said then walked out.


	3. Meetings

**Here we go, chapter 2. If you follow my other MLP story you might notice that I'm uploading these pre-written chapters at the same time and that will most likely continue until or maybe even after the pre-written chapters are done, so**

 **Disclaimer- I don't own MLP and neither does my friend**

Chapter 2:

Night Phantom was still in the infirmary. a few hours later and I immediately asked for an audience with Celestia and Luna. I didn't exactly like having to talk to Celestia when I was closer to Luna and enjoyed her time better but I had no choice because Celestia makes the final decision. When we got in the room we explained our situation and what happened at the concert. The Princesses already knew what had happened but, didn't know that ponies were taken. After everypony was quiet for a few moments the captain of the day guard came forward, bowed and said "There's a pony in the infirmary that we saw using a very high level protection spell earlier and she's healed and at the moment she's resting, she has said that if she can do anything to help she will and I believe-" Princess Celestia cut him off "Thank you Shining Armour. I will take that into consideration." Shining Armour got up and went back to where he was standing before. Luna and Princess Celestia spoke for a minute and then Princess Celestia said "We will free the ponies in cloudsdale, find any pegasus guard you can and I would like to speak to this pony in the infirmary and well. That is all you are dismissed." After everyone let Luna called to me "Lunar, thy will come with us to see the pony in the infirmary." After I got over the shock I said "Okay."

We walked to the infirmary and went to a private room and heard hushed voices talking in a room, I couldn't make out what they were saying but before I could wonder about anything Princess Celestia knocked on the door and a voice said "Come in." We went into the room and saw a blue unicorn mare with a dark gray mane and dirty gray cape, she had smudges of grime over her coat that looked to be permanent. Luna told me on the way that it would probably be easier for me to speak first and start the conversation before the princesses said anything because I would probably be easier to talk to than the princesses. I stepped forward when nothing happened but then she said "I know that both princesses and a mare with what looks like high rank would come to see how I was doing when I haven't ever been in canterlot before and I rarely see anypony other than my kids and my coltfriend." Everyone in the room including her friend (that I couldn't made out as she was under a cloak) was shocked at her reaction and she never even showed any respect by bowing first. I was about to say something when Luna put her hoof in front of me and stepped forward "Thy speaks as if thee doesn't live near other ponies." Luna said. "I don't." The mare replied. "And where is this colt friend and kids you speak of?" Princess Celestia asked. " My son is most likely with my daughter in a different room because my daughter was injured and they wouldn't let me leave so I sent him, and my coltfriend is at home that is two or three days from here so he won't be coming. Oh and I trust my kids by myself so what did you want to talk to me about?" She finished and I spoke up. "We want to get the ponies that were taken to cloudsdale and we think you can help." The mere thought about it for a minute or two and finally said "Okay but that means I need a spell to walk on clouds as I am a unicorn not a pegasus." Princess Celestia and Luna had a silent conversation until Luna asked "All right what does thy need for help to get this job done?" The mare grabbed a quill and a piece of paper and wrote down what she would need. before they left she asked "Why did you chose to come to me and not a different pony?" I turned around but before I could answer Princess Celestia said "A guard informed us that he saw you do a high level protection spell and thought you could help out." The mare just nodded and then layed down and fell asleep. We left and went our separate ways. I went to my room to get some sleep.

Luna woke me up and told me to get ready because we were leaving for cloudsdale. I got up and put on my new armour my parents got me and left my room to get the spell cast on me so I could walk on clouds. I saw that the only other unicorns going were the blue unicorn I meet earlier, a red unicorn that i hadn't met earlier. Other that that there were only about fifteen pegasi and Luna, Princess Celestia had to stay behind because someone had to watch and protect the castle while we were gone and it was night so it was Luna's time to help. As we were leaving I saw a sky blue pegasus next to the more I talked, she seemed to have white eyes and ears perked up. I was confused but knew not to ask. It seemed that all of the guards that came with us were from the night guard but before I could think about it more we were here, the blue unicorn told everypony what to do and they spread out, the only ponies left were Luna, the mare and what seemed like her kids and me. She told me to provide backup for others and that the sky blue pegasus filly would tell me and if any were injured the red unicorn would help as much as he could. She would protect the guards freeing the ponies in the cages and Luna would help protect them close up as well if needed perform a walk on clouds spell. After everypony was free and the ponies that captured them locked up I looked around for the blue unicorn mare and the filly and foal but they were nowhere to be found or seen. I decided I would go back with the group to help out any pony that that needed help. After I finished I went to my room, took off my armour and went to sleep.


	4. The arival of Nightshade

**And the pre-writen chapters continue! Hope ya like it, even if these are pre-writen chapters feedback is very much aprectiated.**

 **Disclaimer- My friend and I only own the OCs, and would we own the plot of this as well? I don't know, you get what I'm saying, I think**

Chapter 3:

The next morning I looked at the castle guards and they were not their normal selves "What's wrong?" I asked. One guard looked at me and said sadly "Night Phantom was sent to tartarus". I was confused so I asked "For what saving my life?" Being angry by the end of the question. "He put lives in jeopardy and for that after the week he is to be executed" The guard replied. I walked away with my head up in anger and stubborn pride. I got to my room and laid down on my bed and cried. Than it hit me I could stop the execution by using a small destroy spell I can brake the executioner's ax. The week ended so i put on my armor and walked down to the courtyard, Night Phantom was on a stage in chains. The executioner raised his ax and as he swung it down, I shattered it. " STOP" I yelled in the background and everypony stopped. I walked up the steps to the stage then spoke to the ponies in a loud manner. " WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING? DON'T YOU KNOW WHO THIS PONY IS? THIS PONY IS ONE OF THE MANY GUARDS IN THE CASTLE AND HE HAS HELPED MANY A PONY AND YOU ARE HERE TO WATCH HIM DIE! HE HAS DONE NOTHING TO DESERVE THIS!" I turned to the guards and said " UNLOCK HIM AND GO INSIDE TO WAIT FOR FURTHER INSTRUCTIONS. NOW AS FOR YOU EXECUTIONER GO INSIDE AND WAIT FOR ANOTHER TIME FOR A EXECUTION." I turned back to the crowd "NOW AS FOR ALL OF YOU. GO HOME THERE IS NO EXECUTION TODAY." I walked over to Night Phantom and helped him up "But Lunar Eclipse why did you help me?" He stood up and we went into the castle "Because Night Phantom you don't deserve it, you saved my life, and I realized that you mean a lot to me and to see you die… I would not be able to bare it." As I finished the captain of the guard stepped in front of me. "Well, well, well who do we have here?" He said as he lifted my chin with his hoof. "What do you want?" I asked then pulling away my head."Oh I just want to know why you ordered my guards."

"Because you are a lying snake who would do anything to stop Princess Luna from taking the throne." He smiled like he was planning something and said "Oh my dear Lunar Eclipse you don't know the half of it" He said smoothly. "Lunar Eclipse help" I looked to Night Phantom. he was against the wall being choked. "RELEASE HIM NOW!" I said angrily. " *ha* No" "WHAT WHY NOT?!"I said looking at him. "For I can't get what I want without him" "And what is it?" He look at Night Phantom than me "You Lunar Eclipse have some of the strongest magic in all of equestria and you hold the power that can make me the most powerful pony in all of equestria." That's when I snapped. My horn started to glow a translucent dark gray with black sparks over it. I don't really remember what happened next but I do remember thinking that no pony would use my magic as a weapon for their own selfish needs.

I woke up 3 hours after the incident, and Night Phantom was talking to the doctor in the next room. Luna walked in and was furious about her captain's behaviour and he was sent to the dungeon. Night Phantom had been promoted to the captain of the night guard for his bravery, courage, and trustworthiness. Luna had given me a break from my studies for the weekend to spend time with my family. I went to tell Night Phantom but, he was on his rounds so I just left him a note. I went home at noon the next day. when I got there my mother Snow Chai a blue mare with a pan of fried rice as her cutie mark was cooking fried rice with tofu. My father Silver Wire a gray unicorn with a black main with a electrical box cutie mark was sitting in his workshop. *screach* My little sister Thyme a teal earth pony with a purple main with a two shell cutie mark walked through the door. "Thyme how was work?" asked looking at her " It was fine" she said looking down at the ground. "Let me guess you saw a pony that you like and you don't know how to ask them out." she looked surprised "How did you-" I interrupted her "I recommend talking to Cadence tomorrow" she replied "You, how, waaaaaaaa?" She went to sit on the couch *knock knock* I opened the door and on the porch, an orange pony with a dark orange mane and a couch made of clouds as her cutie mark came bolting in. "Heyy Lunar!" Skycouch said happily "Oh hey Skycouch you read any good books lately?" She looked to the ground and replied "No I ran out of reading material" I was suprised then gave her a book that Luna gave me "Have you read this one?" she flipped through the book and replied "No I don't think so."

"good and do you want to go the castle with me tomorrow?" she smiled and said "ok" and sat down to read. the next day Thyme, Skycouch and I walked to the canterlot castle. Thyme went to see Princess Cadence and Skycouch went to the royal archives so I went to see Princess Luna. A white earth pony with a lion cutie mark came up to me and bowed I bowed back at him to show respect and kindness. "Good day Lunar Eclipes you going to see Princess Luna?" He asked me. "Why yes I am Excalibur." I said walking away. I walk past Night Phantom's quarters *creak*. "you know she is not going to like this." "i know but, it has to be done". "Hay Lunar eclipse!" Night Phantom said "Oh hey Night Phantom." I said looking at him. "so Lunar um… Luna asked me to go with her this afternoon to visit to ponyville so I will be gone for 3 days and I am putting Firestone in charge while I am gone." He said hugging me "If anything goes wrong send a message, now I must be going." He said walking away. I walked to Luna's study and saw her with a large red egg with fire markings on it " Oh Lunar Eclipses come there is some one I wish for you to meet." I walked over to Luna and she gave me the egg. "Luna but, what?!" "Lunar you need to calm your stress when I am gone so, you are in charge of caring for this egg." I looked down at the egg and looked back at Luna. "Luna but…" "Lunar this your assignment now go" "I picked up the egg and walked to my quarters. 5 guards locked my door "hey!" "Lunar Eclipse" A pony called from behind me. I turned around to see Firestone. "What do you want Firestone?!" "You know with me in charge I have the ability to take Night Phantom off his stand so that I can get to you." With guards surrounding me now and the fragile egg in my possession I was afraid but all of a sudden fire surround me wings of dark fire sprouting from my back. I start to fly unknowingly and out of control I crash into a wall. Firestone looked at me with disappointment "I thought you could do better Lunar Eclipse but I must be mistaken. Guards bring her to the caverns!" He said walking away. guards picked me up and brought me to the cavern drop. The drop was 15 foot, I landed on the hard ground dust clouded my sight. As the dust cleared the egg began to darken, fear made it worse but I heard a pony coming my way. I tried to stand but I fell. "Mother what is that" somepony said from a light. "Why I do think it is Lady Lunar" a pony a perd out of the light and it was StarWolf, a mare that helped save the other ponies during the pegasis invasion. " Hey need help?" she said holding a hoof out. She helped me up off the ground then she stumbled back "Are you ok StarWolf?!" "I'm fine it's nothing." StarWolf said. "Oh okay" I said. "It is fine but we need to get you out of here, come on" StarWolf said. The egg started to shake and crake. "I see you have a phoenix egg" StarWolf said leaning on a rock. "A what?!" "A phoenix egg" A young pegasus filly said happily. "Hi I'm BrightStar" The young filly said. "Why hello darling, and you young sir?" I asked " I'm Fire Star" He said holding a map up to his face. The egg broke open and a dark light raised to the top of the cavern and a large black and gray bird appeared. "Wow I've never say a dark phoenix before" StarWolf said looking at the the phoenix "What are you going to call it?" BrightStar asked me. "I think nightshade" "Wonderful name Lunar now do you have a quill?" StarWolf asked me. "Oh yes I do" I got a quill out of my mane and passed it to StarWolf "Here Nightshade!" StarWolf said and gave nightshade a scroll. "What is that for?" I asked her. "A note for help." She says. I say Night Phantom than ponyville. *You wish for me to go find him?* NightShade asks *You can read my thoughts?!* I asked surprised *Yes and I will go find him* Nightshade said. *Thank you* I told it. The phoenix dashed off. 2 hours later Night Phantom came "Lunar Eclipse are ok?!" He asked hugging me.*Thank You* I told Nightshade. *No problem I'm glad to help* Nightshade replied. "Yes Night Phantom, now that you're here." I said. "Now come on" Night Phantom said. "Hey I have a wagon, we can get out of here faster!" StarWolf said smiling. "Okay then everypony get into the wagon" StarWolf got in then FireStar, BrightStar fluttered onto Night Phantoms back and than I got into the wagon with Nightshade perched on my leg. "Okay ready to go?" Night Phantom asked "Onward and upward Night Phantom." StarWolf said. Night Phantom started to run and then took off. We were out of the cavern in 30 minutes. "Bye Lady Lunar" Fire Star and Bright Star said at once. "Bye StarWolf" I said. "Bye Lunar see you soon" StarWolf said walking away. "So what happened Lunar Eclipse?" Night Phantom asked. "Firestone has taken over." I told him. "Well come on we need to stop him" Night Phantom said as he started to fly. *Nightshade you ok?* I asked telepathically.*Yes i am fine* She replied.


	5. Play

Here we go, another chapter. Sorry it's taken so long. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer- MLP is owned by Hasbro and them, the OCs are owned by my friend that helped write this and me

We reached the castle and walked in, the dark hallways made it impossible to see. There was no light coming in through the cracks. " Stay by me, Lady Lunar" Night Phantom whispered. "Well if it isn't my old friend Night Phantom!" A voice yelled from the darkness. A hoof covered my mouth and I could not speak. Chains grabbed my legs and a rope wrapped around my muscle and pulled me down. "Lady Lunar! How could you?!" Night Phantom exclaimed. "Haha well it is easy once you have what you need" The curtains opened and the light blinded me. "Black Hole!" Night Phantom said angrily. "My, my so fierce" Black Hole said as my vision returned to me. "Release her now!" Night Phantom said his wings flying up angrily. "I can't do that now can I" A chain fell across Night Phantoms back and 2 guards caught it than a rope fell around his neck pulling him down to the the ground. Black Hole stood over Night Phantom. "Take her to the dungeon and place guards in front of the cell." The guards made me stand and forced me to walk. Night Phantom look at the ground. When we got to the prison I was scared. "Get in!" A guard yelled at me and pointed his hoof to an open cell. Another guard pushed me in. That night when Black Hole walked down. "Why hello Lunar Eclipse" He said to me. "your coltfriend has fled the kingdom but, my guards are tracking him down." He said. a tear fell down my face I could not stand ponies calling Night Phantom my coltfriend and he should not have abused me with my name. "Aw she's sad, haha how amusing. I wish you the worst of luck darling." He said walking away. *Nightshade?!* I called out mentally. *Yes miss* She replied. *Can you find Night Phantom* I asked. *I'll try, I could try and find StarWolf as well. She could probably help.* Nightshade told me. *Right good idea, thanks Nightshade* I said. *It's my pleasure.* She replied. In the morning *Miss I found a way to find Night Phantom.* Nightshade told me waking me up. *How?* I asked. *Well, I flew to Ponyville and found StarWolf, BrightStar can somehow understand me and StarWolf said she has an idea* Nightshade explained. *Okay, so what's the idea?* I asked. *That's the thing, I don't know.* She said. *Uhhh… What do you mean? How could you not know?* I asked. *Well she just said she had an idea then had BrightStar follow her and they haven't appeared since they left last night, though I swear there have been some explosions where they went.* Nightshade told me. *Explosions? Okay, well hopefully it all works out in the end.* I said. *Right. Oh, they're coming out. I better go. I'll inform you later.* Nightshade said. *Right, thanks.* I said then the connection cut off. Night Phantom where are you I said to myself. metal clanked on stone "come on I got a nice comfy cell for you" a pony said. It was Black Hole with Firestone. "Lady Lunar I am sorry." I heard Firestone say under his breath. Black Hole opened the cell door and through Firestone in. Firestone was badly hurt and I felt bad for him even after what he did to me. "I will come back in 5 hours" Black Hole said walking out. "Here miss" Firestone said helping me out of the chains. "Are you ok miss?" He asked me. "Yes I am fine but, have you seen Night Phantom?" I asked "Yes he was last on the canterlot balcony" Firestone told me. *Nightshade* I thought. *Yes miss?* I got an immediate response. *Night Phantom was last on the canterlot balcony so he is still here* I said. * Oh good* Nightshade said. "Miss I am so sorry I thought-" I cut him off. "Don't worry Firestone you did not know" I said giving him a hug "Thanks" He said as I pulled away "Space Rock, Nightwing time for your brack." Firestone said in Black Hole's voice. The guards walked away and it was our chance. I unlocked the door and we ran out. "Well, well if it isn't Lunar Eclipse and Firestone" Black Hole said walking out in front of us. "What do you want Black Hole?" Firestone said. "Haha, bring him out" He ordered his guards, the guards got batpony and through him on the floor. His wings were all bloody and tourn. I saw the cutie mark and it was Night Phantom's "Night Phantom" I said under my breath "HOW COULD YOU!" I yelled at Black Hole. "Lady Lunar stop" Night Phantom said in a raspy voice. He started to stand blood dripped off his face. He looked at me and smiled but, a guard kicked him down again. *caww* Nightshade called as she swooped in. Some of her flame hit Black Hole in the face paralyzing him. I rushed over to Night Phantom. "What did he do to you" I asked him and started to cry. "Don't cry miss" He said quietly. One day later Night Phantom was better but he was still limping and had a eye patch over his right eye. He walked onto the canterlot balcony, wind blowing through his mane. I walked beside him and looked out onto the kingdom. "Lady Lunar…" I turned to Night Phantom "Here," He gave me a yin yang amulet. "this is for you" He said smiling "Thank you oh here." I held up a almost identical yin yang amulet.. "It's amazing" He said looking at me. In the light that falls at moonrise. In the rhythm of the rain. In the miracle of ordinary days. In the hush of night I will be in the whisper lovers every where you will find me there. In the rustle of a curtain. In the bustle of the world. In a thousand little uninspected ways. When you lift your gaze I will be like the shimmer of one small star out there shining everywhere. I will be there beside you through the lonely nights that fall. So close you eyes, remember my embrace. I will be their like mercy, I will find you through it all. this do I swear, I will be there. In a language never spoken. Live the promises we've made in the endless love that owns my heart and sole. In the certainty I will always be true and as near as my next prayer. You will find me there. In the echo of the ocean. In the haunting of the wind. In mysterious extraordinary ways. Though the darkest sky I will be like the shimmer of one small star out there shining everywhere. I will be there beside you through the lonely nights that fall. So close you eyes, remember my embrace. I will be their like freedom, I will find you through it all. This do I swear, I will be there. In the harbor quarter. In the stone and mortar. In the star that we both share. In the sound of laughter. now and ever after. Look for me I will be there. I will be there beside you through the lonely nights that fall. so close you eyes, remember my embrace. I will be there like justice, I will find you through it all. this do I swear. I will be there. this do I swear, I will be there. This do I swear, I will be there. "Wow I never thought I would sing with you" Night Phantom said embarrassed. "Nor I Night Phantom" I said then giving him a hug. "Hey heard you singing down the hall WOW, Lady Lunar?!" A changeling legend pegasus said. "Um yes" "WOW HUGE FAN AND YOU MUST BE NIGHT PHANTOM THIS IS SO COOL!" She exclaimed. "Ya, and you are?" Night Phantom asked her "Ah sorry names Black Light, singer." she said happily. "Oh we went to your concert." I said. "Ya that was not my best performance." she said embarrassed. "Hey Lady Lunar have you seen my, WOW Black Light what are you doing here?" StarWolf asked. "I thought you left a few days ago." She continued. "um… well I was looking for actors and actresses for the town musical and I found my stars." Black Light said to StarWolf. "Great, who" StarWolf asked. "Lady Lunar and Night Phantom of course" She said pointing her hoof to me and Night Phantom. "Wait, what?!" Night Phantom questioned. "You are to be the stars in my next musical which is in 2 weeks." she said smiling. "Wait we have 2 weeks to get ready?!" I asked. "Yes why do you ask?" " It always depends on the play or musical in this case." Night Phantom told Black Light. "Oh don't worry now here are the scripts" she said handing us the script. I looked down at the script to read it.

The story of Dark moon

Moondust script

Luna is he gone forever?!

I don't know moondust I don't know.

~1 year later

My love I can't forget our times we spent together. No one can take you from me

Nither I my dear (I will be there)

~change scene

"A story told"

Artemis no you can't run away from you past

Moondust I must try

No Artemis you can't go

I am sorry Moondust but this is goodbye

No Artemis! Artemis!

~2 years later.

( Every day a little death)

( This is the moment)

(Alive)

( Confrontation)

Luna he is gone for ever

My dear that can't be true

Luna he was killed today

But Moondust…

NO LUNA YOU DON'T KNOW, he was like me, an orphan and now he is gone forever AND I WILL NEVER SEE HIM AGAIN!

MOONDUST STOP! Don't let go of him, he is not gone forever…

HAHA IT IS TOO LATE MY DEAR MOTHER HIS MEMORY IS GONE AND ALSO IS MOONDUST. I AM DARK MOON.

2 years later

Moondust stop!

Artimus?!

You must stop this madness!

Get her!

NO STOP!

KILL HER!

No

Yes

No...NO!

(bang)

I...I KILLED HER.

ARTIMUS STOP IT WASN'T YOUR FAULT. SHE WOULD HAVE WANTED YOU TO STAY WITH HER AND HELP HER THROUGH HARD TIMES BUT, YOU RAN SO NOW YOU MUST STILL HELP HER EVEN IF SHE IS GONE

( Hell to your doorstep)

YOU WILL NOT HAVE DIED IN VAIN MY LOVE I SHALL BE SURE OF THAT.

(Centuries)

"Black light are you sure you want *aww*" "Lunar?, Lunar!?" I heard Night Phantom's voice echoed through my head. The surroundings when black. *Beep* "Everypony out Lady Lunar needs her rest" "Oh than thy must be late" "No miss come in" All sounds blended in together as they echoed through my head. A hoof touched my front leg. Water dripped onto my chest. A muzzle rubbed against my head. "Lunar fight her." A mare said. When I awoke Luna was sitting beside me with her hoof on my leg. "Lunar oh thank goodness thee is ok. Now it is time for your training." She said pushing me out the door. Luna sat me in a chair and started a spell. She touched my head and I saw many different visions. I saw darkness and the land gone, tuned to ash. I saw many horrible things and a alicorn mare with black fiery wings that still worked. I saw what was in front of me again and Luna had ended the spell but was visibly tired. My heart pounded and I started breathing heavily. "Th...the wings and the blackouts all the pain. All of that was from Dark Moon?!" "I am afraid so lunar." " Is this why you took me under your wing, to be with your student again?!" "Lunar you know that is not it." "NO, LUNA YOU JUST WISH TO BE WITH HER AGAIN. TO START ANEW!" I yelled at her. I started to cry, Luna pulled me close. "Lunar pain and sorrow feeds her. She may be dead but her spirit still lingers. Come on we must be off." that night i got ready for rehearsal. My power was drained so, I started to fall. " Got ya." a pony said to me. "um… thanks." I said to him. " Ha… it's my job." "Wait the color the eyes the cutie mark… you can't be?!" I said observing him. " Are you Artemis?!"

I hope you liked it. Again sorry it's been so long. Until next time…

-TurtleKier42 signing out


	6. Capture

Chapter 5:

"The one and only" he said bowing. " But how are you alive?!" I said looking at his bat like wings. " Well a little time magic goes far." "Wait but time magic is forbidden unless you used a pony from the everfree forest" " Oh yes that um... I pulled a few strings" " Well I must be off." Artemis stepped in front of me " Are you going to the theater for the Dark Moon musical?" he said " Um… yes?!" "Oh joy. I was going there myself!" He said jumping around. We made it to the theater. "Starwolf did you make a robot?!" I asked as we came camHere e up. " You found it?!" She asked. " Yes and it is so lifelike but, you missed one small detail." I said. "Ya and what was that?!" StarWolf asked offended. "I don't think it will be very friendly to anypony but you." Starwolf looked surprised "CRAP!" before she ran to her robot and reprogrammed it. "Hey Lunar!" I turned around and Junshiii, Blader, Loliver, Smilo, Diddymon, and Haakon said waving to me. "Hey guys!" I said waving back. "Now miss Lunar are you ready for the costume fitting?" Black Light asked walking up. "Why yes of course Black Light" I followed Black Light to the dressing room. "Ok now let me see" Black Light said holding a measuring tape "How interesting…" She said "What?" I asked "Oh nothing other than you have the height of a small alicorn and the statcher of a normal pony." She explained "And?" I asked. "Um do you happen to have wings?" She asked. "um…" I said looking at my back. "No." I said slowly. "Ok well come on we must find the wings and the dress." She said pushing me out the door. "Gah!" I screamed with pain. The pain was unbearable like hundreds of knives stabbing my back. "Lunar!" Night phantom yell. Catching me before hitting the ground. "What w...wings?! Lunar you h...have wings?!" I looked down to the ground. "Come on Lunar tell me what's going on." Night Phantom said turning my head to face him. "Come on Lunar tell us." Everypony said at once. "Well ok it all started I guess when I saved Night Phantom." I started "Of course you spoke in a odd language and you looked stronger than ever." Night Phantom mutterd. "Wait I did what?!" I exclaimed "Nothing!" Night Phantom said nervously. "No that could be important information" Starwolf said. "Night phantom please?" I begged. "Ok fine…" Night Phantom told us everything that he saw and heard. "Ok so let me get this straight you knew all along?" "Well yes." Night Phantom said helping me up. "Look Lady Lunar this was interesting but, you do know your wings are gone?" Black Light said pointing to my back. "Um Lunar they're back again!" Star Wolf said. "Interesting your wings must be more than a projection from the past they must also be unstable." Junshiii said looking at StarWolf's robot. "What do you mean by unstable?" Night Phantom asked. "Her wings must be more than a projection from the past they must also be unstable in the present." Junshiii said. "English please brother!" Diddymon said angrily. "Oh, sorry" Junshiii said rubbing the back of his neck. "What he means is that there is a spirit in Lunar Eclipse and that spirit had wings, those wings will show, but because they are from the past they are unstable so they can't show long." StarWolf said before Junshiii could explain. "Thank you Starwolf but, also the fact that the wings are unstable um… well the consequences could be catastrophic." Junshiii said quickly. "Meaning brother?" Diddymon asked. "ug… she could explode you nitwit!" Junshiii said angrily. everypony was silent then Starwolf played a cricket sound from her sounds desk. "Star seriously?!" Black Light questioned . "What?!" Starwolf said. *caw* Nightshade cried out. "I...I got to go." I said standing up and running out the door. *What was that for?* Nightshade said to me. *nothing* *Come on lady lunar* *I said nothing, don't you understand me I need some alone time OK so go away!* *I understand* Nightshade said flying away. "Why me?" I said whispering to myself on a bridge near the castle. "Lunar?" "uh?!" I turned around and no one was behind. "Night Phantom leave me alone." I said staring at the water. "I...I know the pain you're in." Night Phantom said flying down from a branch. "Night Phantom just take back to the castle I am done for the night." I said standing up. "Yes miss." Night Phantom said walking behind me. We got to the castle and I went to my room. "Hello Lunar" a voice said behind me. I turned and a pony in a black suit and mask was next to my bed. "I have been expecting you" the pony said as the door closed behind me. "Get out of here" I said angrily. "Ha not possible I am afraid." he said. "Why not?" "Aww is the dark magic user scared." "NO NOW GET OUT BEFORE I CALL THE GUARDS!" "Too late" he said covering my head with a sack. *slam*

(Night Phantom's pov)

"You know Excalibur I can not get my mind off her I meen I know that she is somepony I am sworn to protect but, I am afraid that something bad will happen to her." I said. "Yes I know what you mean Night, even with grand galloping gala coming up." Excalibur said. "No it's not that, I fear that my past can harm her." "You a bad past I doubt that *Haha* thats good thats a great joke." Excalibur said "Oh you're not kidding." he said. I walked to a window and saw a shady figure carrying a large bag heading for the castle. "Excalibur my sword." I said still looking out the window. "Yes sir" Excalibur said passing my sword to me. "GUARDS!" Lunar Eclipse shouted. I rushed to her room. Only to find a note hanging on the door by a dagger. The note read Prince Phantom Moon if you ever want to see the Lady Lunar then come ALONE to my layer no weapons no help just you or she dies. Signed, well you know who. "No… No!" I yelled hitting the wall. "Get Starwolf and her friends." I said to Excalibur.

(Lunar Eclipse's pov)

*mhh* "Oh hello Lunar, you're finally awake." The mysterious pony said. "hum… I see prince Phantom Moon chose well." he said lifting my chin with a stick. I pulled my chin away. "Well a tough girl hu? I can fix that." he said walking over to a fire nearby and got a long piece of leather.

(Night Phantom's pov)

"Hay Night Phantom what's up?" Star Wolf said to me. "Cant… Cant talk now but sit down on the couch and have some tea and biscuits." I said running around like a headless chicken. "Hope you don't mind but I brought a friend." Star Wolf said. "The more the merrier." I said still running around. "Excalibur pass me a cup of coffee." I said looking at my board. "Yes sir." "You know placing this string here that by connecting the two things you can find the location and the amount of ponies surrounding the location." a pink pegasus in a purple cape said and connected the two strings. "Nice work but, you are?" I asked her. "oh sorry my name is Solar Flare, I'm a fillyhood friend of Lunar's but, back then she was called Moon Shadow." She said. "OK than… hay Excalibur where my coffee?!" "Here sir." Excalibur said pacing my drink. "OK so why are we here?" Star Wolf asked. "Lunar Eclipse she … well has been captured." I said hesitantly. "Do you know who?" Junshiii asked. "Well I have a good idea but, I hope I am wrong." I said. "OK but, why do you hope your wrong?" "Good question Star Wolf well the pony has been following me for years and well he has hurt many ponies to get my location. If It's him than well… Lunar is in great danger because, if I know her, I know that she will keep my location." I said. "Did he leave a note?" Junshiii asked. "Yes" Excalibur said passing the note. "OK um… me and the guys will be back in a moment." Junshiii said walking out with his team. "All right well I'm heading to the kitchen." Excalibur said walking away and Solar Flare followed him. "Aha found it." Star said pulling something out from under her cape. "Black Light come on we are going to need you help with something." Star Wolf said walking out the door. Black Light followed.

(Lunar Eclipse's pov)

I fell to the ground blood pooled around me. "NOW TELL ME WHERE HE IS!" The pony yelled. " I...I dont… know… him." I whispered, to weak to speak any more. "TELL ME NOW!" the pony yelled hitting me with the whip once again. "TELL ME!"

(Night Phantom's pov)

"OK found it." The team said walking in. "Ok as long as my hunch is wrong." I said. "Well that depends does the name Metal Shard ring any bells?" Junshiii asked. "Oh f*** that's who I was afraid of." I said "OK let's get going." I said walking out the door. 2 hours later we arrived at Metal Shard's layer. "Stay out here if there is a problem Nightshade will find you." I said walking in. "Yes sir." Star Wolf's team said. "Thanks." I said looking behind me. I rushed in and I saw Metal Shard. "OK Metal Shard just you and me." I said. "HA Young Phantom Moon I see that you have finally arrived." Metal Shard said. "ni...night phantom." Lunar said quietly. "Lunar… What did you do to her!" I exclaimed "Oh I just taught her a little respect." Metal Shard said cooly. "She is near to death… this is not like you!" I yelled. "You have never gone this far for ponies to tell you my location!" I yelled angrily. "Ha well you come with me and i'll let her go or we can stay and fight while she dies." Metal Shard said. "You know, for all the time I knew you I never thought of you as a murderer. I mean sure maybe you were a jerk but nothing like this." A voice said from the darkness. "What, where are you, who are you!" Metal Shard said looking all around. "I told you to come alone!" He said turning to me. "Oh, he didn't know I was coming, don't blame him. I guess I've used him a bit as bait even." The voice said. "What do you mean?!" Metal Shard growled. "Oh, I've been looking for you. I heard you were up to no good so I wanted too see for myself." The voice said and there was a woosh indicating a winged creature. "Come out of the shadows cowered." Metal Shard yelled. "Fine, I'll show myself." The voice said. The… pony(if you could call it that) came out of the shadows. It was an pegasis but looked beat up, with scars all along it's wings and face. I was surprised it could fly. Metal Shard didn't seem to recognise it and the pony mocked looking hurt. "What don't recognise me? Maybe this will help." The creature said. The pony dropped something in front of Metal Shard "Wha- how- hu?" The pony thought about something. "Actually I take back what I said earlier, you would murder somepony, you murdered my her didn't you. The pony looked behind Metal Shard and then to me. "Go to her, before it takes hold." The pony said. "I won't let another pony die because of this monster, go and I'll deal with him." The pony said. He attacked Metal Shard and after that I focused on Lunar. I wrapped Luner in bandages that I packed for the expedition and it took a while. I picked Lunar up and put her gently across my back. Metal Shard on conscious so I trapped him with a rope that was laying around. I when knew the ropes would hold and I flew out of the window and down too where StarWolf and her team were. StarWolf was laying down playing with some gears and other mechanical stuff I'll probably never understand. She looked up when I was coming. "It went well?" She asked. I nodded dropping Metal Shard on the ground then landed and gently got Luner off my back. "How is Lunar?" Black Light asked. "I don't know." I said looking at Lunar. "Here I'll drag him back to the castle." Junshiii said pulling Metal Shard. "OK but, it's a long walk." I said picking Lunar up. "Ya it's fine." "OK if you say so Junshiii." I said walking off to the castle.


	7. Wibbly time or something

Sorry for taking so long. I hadn't realized the chapter was finished. Or maybe it isn't but I'm posting anyway.

Reviews:

Bluecatcinema- Some great action in this chapter.

Thanks. We do our best :3

Disclaimer- We own what we own and hat we don't we don't.

Now I hope you enjoy, onwards and upwards… Or would it be downwards cause you're reading?

Chapter 5:

"The one and only" he said bowing. " But how are you alive?!" I said looking at his bat like wings. " Well a little time magic goes far." "Wait but time magic is forbidden unless you used a pony from the everfree forest" " Oh yes that um... I pulled a few strings" " Well I must be off." Artemis stepped in front of me " Are you going to the theater for the Dark Moon musical?" he said " Um… yes?!" "Oh joy. I was going there myself!" He said jumping around. We made it to the theater. "Starwolf did you make a robot?!" I asked as we came came up. " You found it?!" She asked. " Yes and it is so lifelike but, you missed one small detail." I said. "Ya and what was that?!" StarWolf asked offended. "I don't think it will be very friendly to anypony but you." Starwolf looked surprised "CRAP!" before she ran to her robot and reprogrammed it. "Hey Lunar!" I turned around and Junshiii, Blader, Loliver, Smilo, Diddymon, and Haakon said waving to me. "Hey guys!" I said waving back. "Now miss Lunar are you ready for the costume fitting?" Black Light asked walking up. "Why yes of course Black Light" I followed Black Light to the dressing room. "Ok now let me see" Black Light said holding a measuring tape "How interesting…" She said "What?" I asked "Oh nothing other than you have the height of a small alicorn and the stacher of a normal pony." She explained "And?" I asked. "Um do you happen to have wings?" She asked. "um…" I said looking at my back. "No." I said slowly. "Ok well come on we must find the wings and the dress." She said pushing me out the door. "Gah!" I screamed with pain. The pain was unbearable like hundreds of knives stabbing my back. "Lunar!" Night phantom yell. Catching me before hitting the ground. "What w...wings?! Lunar you h...have wings?!" I looked down to the ground. "Come on Lunar tell me what's going on." Night Phantom said turning my head to face him. "Come on Lunar tell us." Everypony said at once. "Well ok it all started I guess when I saved Night Phantom." I started "Of course you spoke in a odd language and you looked stronger than ever." Night Phantom mutterd. "Wait I did what?!" I exclaimed "Nothing!" Night Phantom said nervously. "No that could be important information" Starwolf said. "Night phantom please?" I begged. "Ok fine…" Night Phantom told us everything that he saw and heard. "Ok so let me get this straight you knew all along?" "Well yes." Night Phantom said helping me up. "Look Lady Lunar this was interesting but, you do know your wings are gone?" Black Light said pointing to my back. "Um Lunar they're back again!" Star Wolf said. "Interesting your wings must be more than a projection from the past they must also be unstable." Junshiii said looking at StarWolf's robot. "What do you mean by unstable?" Night Phantom asked. "Her wings must be more than a projection from the past they must also be unstable in the present." Junshiii said. "English please brother!" Diddymon said angrily. "Oh, sorry" Junshiii said rubbing the back of his neck. "What he means is that there is a spirit in Lunar Eclipse and that spirit had wings, those wings will show, but because they are from the past they are unstable so they can't show long." StarWolf said before Junshiii could explain. "Thank you Starwolf but, also the fact that the wings are unstable um… well the consequences could be catastrophic." Junshiii said quickly. "Meaning brother?" Diddymon asked. "ug… she could explode you nitwit!" Junshiii said angrily. everypony was silent then Starwolf played a cricket sound from her sounds desk. "Star seriously?!" Black Light questioned . "What?!" Starwolf said. *caw* Nightshade cried out. "I...I got to go." I said standing up and running out the door. *What was that for?* Nightshade said to me. *nothing* *Come on lady lunar* *I said nothing, don't you understand me I need some alone time OK so go away!* *I understand* Nightshade said flying away. "Why me?" I said whispering to myself on a bridge near the castle. "Lunar?" "uh?!" I turned around and no one was behind. "Night Phantom leave me alone." I said staring at the water. "I...I know the pain you're in." Night Phantom said flying down from a branch. "Night Phantom just take back to the castle I am done for the night." I said standing up. "Yes miss." Night Phantom said walking behind me. We got to the castle and I went to my room. "Hello Lunar" a voice said behind me. I turned and a pony in a black suit and mask was next to my bed. "I have been expecting you" the pony said as the door closed behind me. "Get out of here" I said angrily. "Ha not possible I am afraid." he said. "Why not?" "Aww is the dark magic user scared." "NO NOW GET OUT BEFORE I CALL THE GUARDS!" "Too late" he said covering my head with a sack. *slam*

(Night Phantom's pov)

"You know Excalibur I can not get my mind off her I meen I know that she is somepony I am sworn to protect but, I am afraid that something bad will happen to her." I said. "Yes I know what you mean Night, even with grand galloping gala coming up." Excalibur said. "No it's not that, I fear that my past can harm her." "You a bad past I doubt that *Haha* thats good thats a great joke." Excalibur said "Oh you're not kidding." he said. I walked to a window and saw a shady figure carrying a large bag heading for the castle. "Excalibur my sword." I said still looking out the window. "Yes sir" Excalibur said passing my sword to me. "GUARDS!" Lunar Eclipse shouted. I rushed to her room. Only to find a note hanging on the door by a dagger. The note read Prince Phantom Moon if you ever want to see the Lady Lunar then come ALONE to my layer no weapons no help just you or she dies. Signed, well you know who. "No… No!" I yelled hitting the wall. "Get Starwolf and her friends." I said to Excalibur.

(Lunar Eclipse's pov)

*mhh* "Oh hello Lunar, you're finally awake." The mysterious pony said. "hum… I see prince Phantom Moon chose well." he said lifting my chin with a stick. I pulled my chin away. "Well a tough girl hu? I can fix that." he said walking over to a fire nearby and got a long piece of leather.

(Night Phantom's pov)

"Hay Night Phantom what's up?" Star Wolf said to me. "Cant… Cant talk now but sit down on the couch and have some tea and biscuits." I said running around like a headless chicken. "Hope you don't mind but I brought a friend." Star Wolf said. "The more the merrier." I said still running around. "Excalibur pass me a cup of coffee." I said looking at my board. "Yes sir." "You know placing this string here that by connecting the two things you can find the location and the amount of ponies surrounding the location." a pink pegasus in a purple cape said and connected the two strings. "Nice work but, you are?" I asked her. "oh sorry my name is Solar Flare, I'm a fillyhood friend of Lunar's but, back then she was called Moon Shadow." She said. "OK than… hay Excalibur where my coffee?!" "Here sir." Excalibur said pacing my drink. "OK so why are we here?" Star Wolf asked. "Lunar Eclipse she … well has been captured." I said hesitantly. "Do you know who?" Junshiii asked. "Well I have a good idea but, I hope I am wrong." I said. "OK but, why do you hope your wrong?" "Good question Star Wolf well the pony has been following me for years and well he has hurt many ponies to get my location. If It's him than well… Lunar is in great danger because, if I know her, I know that she will keep my location." I said. "Did he leave a note?" Junshiii asked. "Yes" Excalibur said passing the note. "OK um… me and the guys will be back in a moment." Junshiii said walking out with his team. "All right well I'm heading to the kitchen." Excalibur said walking away and Solar Flare followed him. "Aha found it." Star said pulling something out from under her cape. "Black Light come on we are going to need you help with something." Star Wolf said walking out the door. Black Light followed.

(Lunar Eclipse's pov)

I fell to the ground blood pooled around me. "NOW TELL ME WHERE HE IS!" The pony yelled. " I...I dont… know… him." I whispered, to weak to speak any more. "TELL ME NOW!" the pony yelled hitting me with the whip once again. "TELL ME!"

(Night Phantom's pov)

"OK found it." The team said walking in. "Ok as long as my hunch is wrong." I said. "Well that depends does the name Metal Shard ring any bells?" Junshiii asked. "Oh f*** that's who I was afraid of." I said "OK let's get going." I said walking out the door. 2 hours later we arrived at Metal Shard's layer. "Stay out here if there is a problem Nightshade will find you." I said walking in. "Yes sir." Star Wolf's team said. "Thanks." I said looking behind me. I rushed in and I saw Metal Shard. "OK Metal Shard just you and me." I said. "HA Young Phantom Moon I see that you have finally arrived." Metal Shard said. "ni...night phantom." Lunar said quietly. "Lunar… What did you do to her!" I exclaimed "Oh I just taught her a little respect." Metal Shard said cooly. "She is near to death… this is not like you!" I yelled. "You have never gone this far for ponies to tell you my location!" I yelled angrily. "Ha well you come with me and i'll let her go or we can stay and fight while she dies." Metal Shard said. "You know, for all the time I knew you I never thought of you as a murderer. I mean sure maybe you were a jerk but nothing like this." A voice said from the darkness. "What, where are you, who are you!" Metal Shard said looking all around. "I told you to come alone!" He said turning to me. "Oh, he didn't know I was coming, don't blame him. I guess I've used him a bit as bait even." The voice said. "What do you mean?!" Metal Shard growled. "Oh, I've been looking for you. I heard you were up to no good so I wanted too see for myself." The voice said and there was a woosh indicating a winged creature. "Come out of the shadows cowered." Metal Shard yelled. "Fine, I'll show myself." The voice said. The… pony(if you could call it that) came out of the shadows. It was an pegasis but looked beat up, with scars all along it's wings and face. I was surprised it could fly. Metal Shard didn't seem to recognise it and the pony mocked looking hurt. "What don't recognise me? Maybe this will help." The creature said. The pony dropped something in front of Metal Shard "Wha- how- hu?" The pony thought about something. "Actually I take back what I said earlier, you would murder somepony, you murdered my her didn't you. The pony looked behind Metal Shard and then to me. "Go to her, before it takes hold." The pony said. "I won't let another pony die because of this monster, go and I'll deal with him." The pony said. He attacked Metal Shard and after that I focused on Lunar. I wrapped Luner in bandages that I packed for the expedition and it took a while. I picked Lunar up and put her gently across my back. Metal Shard on conscious so I trapped him with a rope that was laying around. I when knew the ropes would hold and I flew out of the window and down too where StarWolf and her team were. StarWolf was laying down playing with some gears and other mechanical stuff I'll probably never understand. She looked up when I was coming. "It went well?" She asked. I nodded dropping Metal Shard on the ground then landed and gently got Luner off my back. "How is Lunar?" Black Light asked. "I don't know." I said looking at Lunar. "Here I'll drag him back to the castle." Junshiii said pulling Metal Shard. "OK but, it's a long walk." I said picking Lunar up. "Ya it's fine." "OK if you say so Junshiii." I said walking off to the castle.


End file.
